


not a princess boy, bow down to your queen

by dykenini



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F, Textfic, Theyre gay, poly gidle, soyeon is a lowkey famous rapper, theyre in highschool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26233000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykenini/pseuds/dykenini
Summary: our girls are in highschool and chaos ensues
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Everyone, Everyone/Everyone, Jeon Soyeon/Everyone, Yeh Shuhua/Everyone
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. best substitute ever !!!

**Author's Note:**

> jeon soyeon - yeoni ❤︎'s her gfs
> 
> nicha yontararak - minnie mouse
> 
> cho miyeon - yeonie ❤︎'s her gfs 
> 
> seo sujin - shotwithsooju
> 
> song yuqi - yuzu
> 
> yeh shuhua - yeeshua

[№15 burger king foot lettuce]

yeonie ❤︎'s her gfs renamed the chat 'best substitute teacher ever!!!'

yeonie ❤︎'s her gfs:

\- THIS TEACHER  
\- MISS KIM,,,I THINK I WANNA MARRY YOU  
\- SHE LET ME SING ABOUT PUSSY

yeeshua:

\- NO WAY  
\- SHE DIDNT  
\- @-$&@+-$+@-#&  
\- YOURE JOKING

yeonie ❤︎'s her gfs:

\- NO SHE DID  
\- EXCPET SHE DIDNT KNOW IT WAS ABOUT PUSSY  
\- AND I GOT TO DO THE WAP DQNCE

shotwithsooju:

\- im-

yeoni ❤︎'s her gfs:

\- cho miyeon  
\- you better be kidding  
\- you did the WAP dance in class?

yeonie ❤︎'s her gfs:

\- nope  
\- not kidding

yeoni ❤︎'s her gfs:

\- you could have saved that for our upcoming track  
\- haha stream when it comes out

yuzu:

\- soyeon if you dont stop promoting i wont stream

yeoni ❤︎'s her gfs:

\- YOU WOULDNT

yuzu:

\- oh really?

minnie mouse:

\- yeah oh really  
\- you're pussy whipped  
\- soyeon says something nice to you and you whimper

yuzu:

\- i do not !!!  
\- stfu liar  
\- we dont support lying in this house

yeoni ❤︎'s her gfs:

\- then why you lying by saying you wont stream

yuzu:

\- fine *rolls eyes*

yeeshua:

\- fucming eleven yr old roblox player  
\- jessica, cute, smart, popular, pretty, nice, half demon, don't touch my tail

shotwithsooju:

\- i hate all of you so much  
\- i hope you know that

minnie mouse:

\- shes curled up, smiling at her phone

shotwithsooju:

\- am not

yeoni ❤︎'s her gfs:

\- awww baby we love you too 🥰🥰🥰

shotwithsooju:

\- 😡  
\- i wasn't smiling !!!  
\- grrr !!

yeeshua:

\- BABY  
\- SO SMALL AN CUTE

shotwithsooju:

\- *raises eyebrow*

yeeshua:

\- SORRY UNNIE  
\- IT WAS A DARE  
\- YUQI STOLE NY PHONE  
\- 😭😭😭

minnie mouse:

\- shes coming


	2. cause im your god, deserving of your loyalty

yeoni ❤︎'s her gfs:

\- GUYSSSSS  
\- QUEEN CAME OUT TODAY  
\- BAHSJSJAJ GO STREAM

yuzu:

\- I ALREADY DID  
\- UALL THOT IP THOSE LYRICS YOURSELF ???

yeoni ❤︎'s her gfs:

\- umm duh  
\- im the jeon soyeon,,,you know that right  
\- i write all my own lyrics

shotwithsooju:

\- no but when miyeon sat on soyeons lap and was wholeass grinding on her while she sang   
\- girllll  
\- when i tell you im horny

yeoni ❤︎'s her gfs:

\- NASTY  
\- DISGUSTING

yeeshua:

\- MIYEON   
\- BITCB  
\- YOUR LINE  
\- "NOT A PRINCESS BOY, BOW DOWN TO YOUR QUEEN"  
\- WHEN I TELL YOU I GULPED

minnie mouse:

\- ong  
\- and when soyeon went "stupid whore forget about royalty. cause im your god, deserving of your loyalty" with that low ass voice  
\- i could hear her smirk  
\- like i want to devour you miss jeon

yeonie ❤︎'s her gfs:

\- you guys are forgetting the best part  
\- when yeoni was all tied up and she goes  
\- "nah fuck this shit baby, youre my slave no you cant take me"   
\- and then she like tilts her head and does that thing with her ass and ughhhh

yuzu:

\- you got to see that first hand  
\- and again, you got to GRIND ON HER

yeonie ❤︎'s her gfs:

\- oh that  
\- you should see the explicit m/v  
\- its getting released tomorrow 

yeoni ❤︎'s her gfs:

\- BABE  
\- YIU CANT TELL THEM THAT  
\- ANYWAY HAHA 

yeeshua:

\- explicit version?  
\- yall in highschool

yeonie ❤︎'s her gfs:

\- stfu you've had sex 

yeeshua:

\- how would you know that?

yeonie ❤︎'s her gfs:

\- my reply might get a little,,,explicit

yuzu:

\- say it 

yeonie ❤︎'s her gfs:

\- fine  
\- yah shuhua  
\- thats not what you were saying when you "accidentally" sent nudes to the gc AND got off in the living room

yeeshua:

\- tbf that was an accudent and hey im paying rent i do what i want

yeonie ❤︎'s her gfs:

\- oh please keep making those "mistakes"

yeeshua:

\- i-,,,we-,,,bye

shotwithsooju:

\- just got back from making chai and i see this  
\- too early for the horny  
\- but,,,when yeonie goes "sit down, stay down, knife down, pull down" in that slow voice i ughhhh

yuzu:

\- YESYESYESYES  
\- KILL THAT PUPPY BOY

yeoni ❤︎'s her gfs:

\- yall know the boy was a euphemism for yalls

yuzu:

\- whatst?

yeonie ❤︎'s her gfs:

\- yeah  
\- during dom/sub scenes  
\- remember when we did the knifeplay one?  
\- and bondage?  
\- and yeonis little god complex

minnie mouse:

\- damn  
\- that's kinda cute tho  
\- its about us

yeonie ❤︎'s her gfs:

\- but also a dumb puppyboy who we created in our minds

yeoni ❤︎'s her gfs:

\- in the explicit m/v yeonie strips and dances for a boy

shotwithsooju:

\- NO  
\- SHES LES THO  
\- WE ALL ARE  
\- WHY DOESNT SHE STRIP FIR ME?

yeoni ❤︎'s her gfs:

\- anyway then she like kicks the boy and shoots him  
\- its kinda sexy

minnie mouse:

\- should have been soojin   
\- who she shot i mean

shotwithsooju:

\- WE

minnie mouse:

\- im kidding bby  
\- i wub you

shotwithsooju:

\- prove it 😏

minnie mouse:

\- omw  
\- see you soon baybee

yeeshua:

\- 🤢🤢🤢

shotwithsooju:

\- 🖕🏼🖕🏼🖕🏼

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hoped you enjoyed !!
> 
> if you wanna see what the youtube thumbnail would have looked like [here](https://ibb.co/J7rpDcQ)


	3. roadtrip (???)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uh its,,,yes

yuzu:

\- baybees  
\- what if we went on a roadtrip

minnie mouse:

\- YUQI BIG BRAIN  
\- LEMME KITH UOU  
\- MWAH 💋

yuzu:

\- *blushes*  
\- well,,,okqy

shotwithsooju:

\- get your weird kinky rp out kf the gc  
\- we're trying to exist peacefully wuthout your fetish invading our chat

yuzu:

\- yeah aure  
\- says you

minnie mouse:

\- yeah your opinion is invalid  
\- becahse you and miyeon literally SEXTED in this cjat  
\- with your weird ass mommy kink

shotwithsooju:

\- did not

yuzu:

\- really?  
\- so you werent sending videos wherein you moaned "mommy please!!!”

shotwithsooju:

\- off topic  
\- wereht we talkung about a roadtrip

yeoni ❤︎'s her gfs:

\- we should do it !!  
\- the holidays are coming up  
\- we can skip the last week and go out to the beach  
\- that would be so nice !!

yeeshua:

\- i think my family have a beachouse,,,

minnie mouse:

\- im starting to pack already 

yeonie ❤︎'s her gfs:

\- yay !!!  
\- did shus parents agree?  
\- did shu agree?

yeeshua:

\- im allowed to go there whenever, just as long as im not failing my classes  
\- so we can go

shotwithsooju:

\- well my parents kinda,,,wont let me  
\- im sorry but they're so strict  
\- yall literally had to bribe them so i could live with you on weekdays  
\- and only on alternate weeks :((

yuzu:

\- fuck that  
\- do it anyway  
\- aint they going on a business trip

shotwithsooju:

\- well ig i could 👉🏻👈🏻

yeeshua:

\- YES BABY  
\- YES  
\- IM SO HAPPY  
\- BREAKING FREE FROM YOUR PARENTS

yeoni ❤︎'s her gfs:

\- soojin are you sure?  
\- yeonie is gonna vlog it like she always does  
\- and minnie will probably make one of her dumb, sentimental 'music videos' of all of us doing dumb shit with her voice over it

shotwithsooju:

\- i kinda,,,want them to see it  
\- like if you get what i mean

yeonie ❤︎'s her gfs:

\- aight its settled  
\- im packing as i type

minnie mouse:

\- DIBS MASTER BEDROOM

yeeshua:

\- ew my parents conceived me in there 🤮

minnie mouse:

\- I DID NOT NEED TO KNOW  
\- SHUHUA I HATE YOU  
\- JOW I HAVE YO SLEEP IN A TINY GUEST BEDROOM

yeeshua:

\- well we could all sleep in my room  
\- its technically the biggest bedroom in the house   
\- wait wjy are we texting?  
\- we're qll in the same house

yeoni ❤︎'s her gfs:

\- because i have anxiety

minnie mouse:

\- becahse we're wll in different rooms

yuzu:

\- becahse i hate human interaction

yeonie ❤︎'s her gfs:

\- stfu you love us  
\- fucking I hAtE hUmAn InTeRaCtIoN   
\- stfu  
\- bitch

yuzu:

\- tf y3onie  
\- iy was a joke

shotwithsooju:

\- whyd yiu censor her name?

yuzu:

\- it was an accident but i went with the flow

yeonie ❤︎'s her gfs:

\- im,,,we-

yeeshua:

\- we what?  
\- what is it?

yeonie ❤︎'s her gfs:

\- stfu smartass

yeoni ❤︎'s her gfs:

\- baby shut up 

yeonie ❤︎'s her gfs:

\- IM OLDER THQN YOU  
\- WHERES THE RESO3CT

yeoni ❤︎'s her gfs:

\- im famous  
\- shut up

yeonie ❤︎'s her gfs:

\- fame will go  
\- but ill always be your eonni

shotwithsooju:

\- shut up nobody cares

yeonie ❤︎'s her gfs:

\- EXCHSE ME  
\- WHERE AEE YIUR MANNERS  
\- YOU USED TO BE MY FAVE  
\- I FUCKING HATE YOU

shotwithsooju:

\- mwah  
\- lyt

yeoni ❤︎'s her gfs:

\- soojin  
\- you are officially my favourite

yuzu:

\- EXCUSE ME  
\- I AM YOUR FAVE  
\- IM THE BEST  
\- YOU BETTER RECTIFY THAT  
\- THAT FUVKING MISTAKE  
\- SOOJIN IS A MISTAKE

minnie mouse:

\- holy shit  
\- bro  
\- yuqi  
\- you  
\- i  
\- we  
\- its not that deep  
\- chill tf out

yuzu:

\- easy for you to say  
\- yiu were never anyones fave

minnie mouse:

\- im about to whoop your ass  
\- where tf are you

yeoni ❤︎'s her gfs:

\- i just heard yuqi shrieking

minnie mouse:

\- that was her?  
\- k thanks babe  
\- im about to kill her 😈

yeeshua:

\- no💖  
\- or else no roadtrip

minnie mouse:

\- using your rich girl privilege?  
\- classism  
\- fuck capitalism

yeeshua:

\- yes. i am a socialist.   
\- but also  
\- i am a dom  
\- that is why  
\- i shall exert my power

minnie mouse:

\- stfu   
\- dumbass  
\- youre a kid 

yeeshua:

\- i will push you down the stair  
\- *stairs

minnie mouse:

\- oh im so scared  
\- the stair will hurt so much

yeeshua:

\- bitch i'll kill you

minnie mouse:

\- you see what i deal with?  
\- i a foreigner  
\- and im mercilessly bullied

yeeshua:

\- im from taiwan rolls eyes

yuzu:

\- breakdances in chinese

yeeshua:

\- fuck of yuzuru

minnie mouse:

\- fuck of  
\- eye  
\- 🚶🏻♀️🚶🏻♀️🚶🏻♀️

yeeshua:

\- i'll throw you down the stairs

minnie mouse:

\- dont you mean stair

shotwithsooju:

\- why do i hear yelling  
\- it sounds enraged  
\- oh  
\- dont break the stairs  
\- toodlepip


	4. im a slut cuz i said no?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uh stan ateez?

yeoni ❤︎'s her gfs:

\- so yeah i forgot  
\- the collab album with hongjoong dropped yesterday,,,,

yeeshua:

\- REALLY ???

yeoni ❤︎'s her gfs:

\- yup :)

minnie mouse:

\- i helped on hate sex  
\- those moans in the back were me  
\- like when yeoni was like "tongue action so good my words make you cream your pants"  
\- i was moaning in the back  
\- it was hot as hell  
\- stg yeoni was gonna just  
\- stop rapping and,,,,  
\- yeah

yuzu:

\- so  
\- 1) good job yeoni  
\- 2) why are there guys moaning?

yeoni ❤︎'s her gfs:

\- hongjoong brought one of his boys  
\- yeosang  
\- i think you know him

yeeshua:

\- THAT WAS YEOSANG?  
\- NO WONDER THE OTHER BOYS ALWAYS HAVE THEIR HANDS DOWN HIS PANTS  
\- I WOULD TOO IF I WAS STRAIGHT  
\- HE SOUNDS SO GOOD  
\- IM LITERALLY HIRNY FOR HIS VOICE TF

minnie mouse:

\- what about me >:(  
\- arent my moans pretty?

yeeshua:

\- well gee i don't know  
\- you might have to send me some of the source material  
\- for science reasons

minnie mouse:

\- bet

shotwithsooju:

\- shes smirking  
\- MINNIE DONT YOU DARE  
\- WERE IN THE LIVING ROOM  
\- I QM NOT GONNA HQVE YOU GETTING OFF HERE

minnie mouse:

\- too late

yeoni ❤︎'s her gfs:

\- what abt my album :(

yeonie ❤︎'s her gfs:

\- it was great bb  
\- i especially liked cream  
\- "i get these bitches cream if you getting what i mean"  
\- "sucking so hard that i milk you dry"  
\- girlll  
\- but why do you rap abt boys  
\- ur a lesbian  
\- well most of your hate songs are about du- ohhh

yeoni ❤︎'s her gfs:

\- its easy to write about hating boys  
\- i dont hate any of my exes  
\- so i created this guy  
\- and i write about him

shotwithsooju:

\- innovative

yuzu:

\- i think thats very sexy of our yeoni

yeoni ❤︎'s her gfs:

\- iq 652 level genius

yeeshua:

\- agreed  
\- anyway i shall goeth to stream

yeonie ❤︎'s her gfs:

\- make haste !!!

minnie mouse:

\- did you just tell her to begone?

yuzu:

\- the real question is if you just m worded on the COUCH

minnie mouse:

\- ahahaha  
\- 👉🏼👈🏼

shotwithsooju:

\- bitch ill kill you

yeoni ❤︎'s her gfs:

\- MY ALBUM

shotwithsooju:

\- attention whore  
\- but fine whatever  
\- i liked kittys calling  
\- "fuck yall dudes, so im a slut cuz i said no?"  
\- "take this L cuz my ass stays fat. go cry to your eomma if you cant handle that. bitch."  
\- "yall loud ass bitches aint getting this kitty. aint getting this kitty. aint getting no kitty. yall dumb ass bitches aint getting this kitty. no matter how hard ya try."  
\- bitchhhhh

yeoni ❤︎'s her gfs:

\- that was dedicated to catcallers  
\- they dont get pussy  
\- i dont make the rules

yuzu:

\- damn girl  
\- you popped off  
\- im proud of you <3333

yeonie ❤︎'s her gfs:

\- i think we all are  
\- yeoni we love you <3

yeoni ❤︎'s her gfs:

\- BABIES  
\- IM SOBBING  
\- I LOVE YOU

yeeshua:

\- i can hear her sobs  
\- shes like actually crying  
\- baby we didnt mean to make you cry

yeoni ❤︎'s her gfs:

\- shut up 🤧

shotwithsooju:

\- well your babies love you kay?

yeoni ❤︎'s her gfs:

\- okay thats it  
\- tech time over  
\- yall phones in my room right now  
\- i. want. cuddles. from. my. favourite. people. in. the. world.

yeeshua:

\- BABY  
\- IM HESDING UP

yeoni ❤︎'s her gfs:

\- hurry !!  
\- pouts

yeeshua:

\- changed my mind

yeoni ❤︎'s her gfs:

\- >:(

minnie mouse:

\- you guys should join us  
\- hanging out with yeoni is  
\- ,,,nice  
\- amazing  
\- shes my favourite

shotwithsooju:

\- i see she has your phone  
\- im heading up

yeoni ❤︎'s her gfs:

\- yay yay yay

minnie mouse:

\- shes clapping her hands  
\- its adorable

yeonie ❤︎'s her gfs:

\- comin


	5. brat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cw // the link in the chapter leads to a slightly (???) nsfw photo so dont click on it if other people can see your phone

yeonie ❤︎'s her gfs:

\- ayo bitches  
\- its nearlt the end of term

yeeshua:

\- yes and?

yeonie ❤︎'s her gfs:

\- were skipping the last week?  
\- to go travel?

minnie mouse:

\- YEAG  
\- OMG  
\- SHDHSJHFHD  
\- I FORGOT

yeonie ❤︎'s her gfs:

\- forgot?  
\- you were so excited

minnie mouse:

\- ges okay and?  
\- scholls been like  
\- fhcking me in the ass

yeoni ❤︎'s her gfs:

\- isn't that a gay men saying?  
\- who gets fucked in rhe ass?  
\- *wjo else

yeonie ❤︎'s her gfs:

\- me >:)  
\- nah jk  
\- im gay  
\- and a top  
\- i dont bottom

minnie mouse:

\- okay girl we get it  
\- what next  
\- you are a gay man actually?

yeonie ❤︎'s her gfs:

\- where is the correlation?  
\- i dont  
\- whete  
\- WHERE IS IT

minnie mouse:

\- what are you?  
\- an english major?  
\- fuck of

yeonie ❤︎'s her gfs:

\- miss nicha yontararak  
\- we   
\- are  
\- in   
\- highschool

minnie mouse:

\- ges and?

yeonie ❤︎'s her gfs:

\- do not interrupt me  
\- in   
\- highschool  
\- we   
\- do   
\- not  
\- have  
\- MAJORS

minnie mouse:

\- nobody cares

yuzu:

\- BITHC STOP BLOWING UUP  
\- THE FUCKING CHAT  
\- IM TRYING TO WATCH YT

minnie mouse:

\- ooh what vids?

yuzu:

\- drama channels  
\- theres this song  
\- ladida  
\- our friends released it

yeoni ❤︎'s her gfs:

\- oh uh yiren, onda, e:u, aisha, mia and sihyeon?  
\- they released  
\- damn i didnt know

minnie mouse:

\- oh those bitches  
\- thehre hella gay  
\- love th3m for thwt

shotwithsooju:

\- to elaborate on yuqis point  
\- as she so eloquently stated  
\- STOP  
\- BLOWING  
\- UP  
\- THE   
\- FUCMING  
\- CHAT  
\- IM   
\- IN CLASS   
\- LIKE YIU SHOULD BE

yuzu:

\- sheesh bro  
\- get laid or smth  
\- angry isnt hot on you

shotwithsooju:

\- bahwbjahwhw we  
\- um  
\- when are we actually going?

yeoni ❤︎'s her gfs:

\- well today is friday  
\- we were gonna leave sunday   
\- so yeah

minnie mouse:

\- okie dokie yo

yeeshua:

\- can yall shhh  
\- im tryna sleep

yeonie ❤︎'s her gfs:

\- are you not in school?

minnie mouse:

\- bet she said that quietly in her dom voice

yeoni ❤︎'s her gfs:

\- i'll put money on it

minnie mouse:

\- really ???

yeoni ❤︎'s her gfs:

\- no dumbass im broke  
\- anyway dom miyeon  
\- cool  
\- sexy  
\- slap me  
\- choke me  
\- touch me there  
\- and there  
\- and there

shotwithsooju:

\- can yall whores  
\- shut  
\- the  
\- actual  
\- fuck   
\- up  
\- before   
\- i   
\- break  
\- up  
\- with  
\- all  
\- of  
\- you

yuzu:

\- god soojin my phone's lagging now 🙄  
\- fuck u

yeeshua:

\- shut up  
\- or im brekainh uo with ysll

yeonie ❤︎'s her gfs:

\- what a coincidence  
\- i have a free period next  
\- i think since its last period  
\- ill go home  
\- and check smth

minnie mouse:

\- nabdnsjssjsm  
\- shuhua punishment

yeeshua:

\- yall forget im a dom and it shows  
\- 🙄

yeonie ❤︎'s her gfs:

\- not for me you're not

yeeshua:

\- stfg brat  
\- stfu  
\- eyr

yeonie ❤︎'s her gfs:

\- yeah i can skip  
\- heading home rn  
\- i said my little cousin is sick  
\- thanks for lying minnie <3

minnie mouse:

\- its okie baby !!  
\- ily <3

yeonie ❤︎'s her gfs:

\- ilyt mwah mwah mwah  
\- 💟💕💟💝💝💟❤️

yeeshua:

\- hwy bray   
\- whetrnt you hesdonh himd

yeonie ❤︎'s her gfs:

\- quiet puppy  
\- mommy's speaking

yeeshua:

\- *moans*  
\- *sits up, suddenly awake*

yeonie ❤︎'s her gfs:

\- shut  
\- the  
\- fuck   
\- up  
\- brat  
\- before  
\- i  
\- step  
\- on  
\- you

yeeshua:

\- omg ma'am  
\- step on me please  
\- *moans*

yeoni ❤︎'s her gfs:

\- yalls got popcorn or ???

yuzu:

\- noper dopers :(((

yeoni ❤︎'s her gfs:

\- it was rhetorical 🙄

yuzu:

\- a) i think that's the 🙅🏻♀️ word  
\- b) i was playing along 🙄

yeeshua:

\- im really sorry   
\- i was a nasty brat  
\- and i was rude  
\- miyeon taught me better  
\- please forgive me

shotwithsooju:

\- bsshshhs i knew it  
\- whatd she di?

yeonie ❤︎'s her gfs:

\- nothing,,,

yuzu:

\- im putting money on,,,,,  
\- hair pulling  
\- prolly brought the knife  
\- the pink one 

yeoni ❤︎'s her gfs:

\- the hello kitty one !!!  
\- omg thats my fav  
\- it scares me  
\- but its so pretty

yeonie ❤︎'s her gfs:

\- okay lemme just  
\- no knife  
\- i pulled her hair to get her up  
\- what else?

yeeshua:

\- you slapped me   
\- uhhhhh  
\- oh and you made me wear  
\- [this](https://ibb.co/mJLkcjq)

shotwithsooju:

\- um girl  
\- you look  
\- wow  
\- 😳  
\- like,,,,,,wow

minnie mouse:

\- aww cutie  
\- your little tummy 🥺🥺🥺  
\- sobs

yuzu:

\- soyeon just  
\- dropped her phone  
\- i  
\- we  
\- i cant  
\- this is hilarious   
\- oh-  
\- i just saw  
\- um  
\- eh i can skip  
\- ive only used on of my days

minnie mouse:

\- if i faint can one of yall   
\- drive me home  
\- hit send too early

yeoni ❤︎'s her gfs:

\- soojin and i can drive you

yeeshua:

\- hope yall got your keys  
\- cuz the door is locked

yuzu:

\- unlock it?

yeonie ❤︎'s her gfs:

\- no😠  
\- yall arebt getting in without  
\- ✨effort✨

yeoni ❤︎'s her gfs:

\- okay   
\- lets goooo   
\- oh shit nicha already,,,  
\- soojin hurry

shotwithsooju:

\- coming bby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah. yeah. yeah. yeah. yeah. come on be my love. come on be my love baby. 
> 
> yes i am a dom miyeon supremacist. also shuhua my dom top wbk.


End file.
